The fight of Akumu's Life
by AkumuxBanni
Summary: This is the Ultimate fight between him and his enemies that rlly hate him
1. The beginning

**Everyone's POV**

Akumu had made a vow to protect Banni with his life and nobody will get in the way of that, and was like that until his dad found him and tried to separate him from Banni and you saw the key word 'tried' right his dad 'TRIED' to take him. Akumu and his sibling fought against his father's troops and fought until his father saw Banni "It's gotta be your fault that my son is like this" he said running towards her and stabbed her in the chest. Akumu turned around when he heard Banni scream and when he saw what his father had did.

Akumu killed everyone in his way so he could get to her, But the only thing standing in his way was his dad so Akumu said trembling with rage "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" he growled while pulling his two 12 inch swords out pointing at his father and asked "Why did u do that to her?!" he yelled darkly his father answered "I fixed your problem,son" he answered and Akumu's eye twitched in anger "YOU WERE MY PROBLEM U IDIOT AND SHE SAVED ME FROM FREAKING PSYCHO!" he yelled throughout the battle field and everyone stopped fighting and watched them while Fang said "Well he finally said it" he mumbled.

Akumu glared darkly at his father "She was my only salvation,Savior,My only light when I was in the dark…..my only HOPE YOU JERK. THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I LEFT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" he yelled stabbing and kicking his dad and throwing his daggers at him and shooting his pistol at his dad's heart. Akumu's father was surprise at how his son was coming at him and how he got wounded so easily and he left and called his army back to base not coming back.

Akumu's POV:

Akumu saw Banni open her eyes a two weeks later" Banni?! Are u okay?!" he said to her as she looked around and she answered " I'm okay Thank you Akumu and I love you so much for keeping your promise" she said hugging him and nuzzling his chest and Akumu just smiled"Well as long as your alive I'm okay" he said hugging her and then he heard his twin Fang say to him" Hey Bro you haven't ate anything for a two weeks you need to eat and sleep" Fang said to Akumu and he just nodded.

Akumu said "Fine…...whatever" Akumu got up and ate some food and went to rest in his room which is the biggest since he is the leader of his group and pack "Man Dang I don't wanna sleep I still awake " he said getting up and sneaking out of the camp and went to the river that went into a big lake "This is better" he mumbled while not noticing he was in the other pack other alpha said "Get out of our turf" he growled just sat there with his eyes close and said "Make me" he mumbled and yawn "I just gonna sleep here u act like I killed someone like…... " he starting dozing off while talking .

The other alpha growled "Alright u will pay the price" Akumu new something was up and he thought"Good thing I put that note beside Fang so he knew I was gone" he thought feeling someone's or something's presence near him and then his mind went blank"Oh God" he mumbled before it went black.


	2. I'm WHERE NOW!

Akumu woke in a dark room and his arms are tied above his head "What the heck is going on?!" he snarled and started to make noise and tried to break the chains"Ugh...Ugh...this...is tiring" he said closing his eyes until the door open and a dark figure stepped in the room and punched Akumu in the stomach and Akumu spit up blood and coughed and caught his breath and said "who….are...u?" he mumbled as he look up at figure. The figure a showed himself an Akumu saw his dad's best tracker .

The tracker said "Look at the runaway prince all beat and tied up" he laughed and I said "What the heck are u laughing about u dummy" Akumu growled "Oh shut up ur not going anywhere I'm gonna sell u to the authorities of this world and there gonna use u as a test subject and I'm gonna get paid either way" he chuckled darkly as he hit Akumu in the back of the neck and Akumu black out. Akumu looked around the room and he saw these humans that had needles and different things"What the ****" he cursed and the looked at him and the head Scientist said "Look who woke up and just in time" he chuckled

Scientist POV:

Akumu tried to break the chains on his arms and when he did the scientist said "Stop struggling it's not gonna help you at all" he said walking towards him with a needle "This won't hurt….Well it won't hurt me…...but you will be in complete agony" he said still laughing .

Akumu struggled even more until he felt the needle prick his arm and at first he felt dizzy but then he grabbed his stomach and felt like puking. "WHAT THE HECK" he yelled still in pain and the scientist said calmly "I said you were gonna be in pain and your about to pass out cause no test subject last this long with this stuff " he chuckled and Akumu just turned into his wolf form and growled and snarled darkly while still trying to stay awake. "Wow it's been 6 hours and he is still awake and trying to fight it" he laughed talking to the other scientist.

Akumu was losing his strength to fight it and just dropped limp on the floor "Nggh….Ugh I can't fight it anymore" he said closing his eyes. "Oh wow he gave out finally this is a shock now we can call the General and he can come look at him" he said grabbing the phone and said "General he finally gave up he fought longer than the others, sir" he said General answered saying"Oh did he now I just have to come see him then tonight then,Huh?" he said hanging up the phone and coming to see the "new test subject". The head scientist said to the others" Clean him up a bit" as they lifted the "new test subject" and made him shirtless he saw the tattoo's on his back of devil burning people."Hhmp" he mumbled as he heard someone say "The General is here with troops" they said as they open the door the "subject" started to wake up halfway.

Akumu's POV:

"What the heck" he whispered as this so called "General person" walked into the room the room got tense. Akumu knew something was up so he woke up a bit and the scientist dropped him in shock and he said "Ouch that hurt you stupid jerk" and the General person just laughed and walked up to him. The General was face to face with Akumu and said " Oh so your the new test subject" and Akumu said "Oh now I gotta deal this fat old man just Perfect and I thought having a twin brother was bad , I just had to open my big mouth, huh?" while smiled thinking about Fang. The General said something to him "What are you? Young man?" he asked calmly.

Akumu looked at him " What heck do I look like Im a Freaking DEMON do you want me to spell it for you D-E-M-O-N do you get it now like do you have a brain whatsoever?!" he snarled turning into his human form and the General said "How is it that you can speak our language?"and Akumu answered saying "Im not saying anything" he said feeling his tattoo was burning "Shit this fuck curse" he said grabbing his stomach again but this time spiting up blood.

The General looked at the scientist and said "Why is it doing that" he asked in shock. The scientist answered "This has never happen before" he said telling them to give him the antidote but before they do anything he open his eyes that were blood red pupils "Get that Crap away from me" he said turning into his black wolf with blood tipped tails and stumbled into the wall and slid down the wall passing out cold completely. Akumu felt them pick him up and put him on the back of the truck.

General Hang's POV:

"This kid is a very interesting I will have fun making him talk" he thought as they approached the new test lab. " Hey you Lot grab him softly you mess him up your gonna give 1,000 push ups and 500 laps, Got IT?!" he said to them as they said "Sir yes, sir" and grabbed Akumu "limp body" softly and carried it inside to the lab cage and sat him in there gentle and softly."Alright now we wait till he wakes up and call Sam and Dean Winchester to come here we got a big deal demon here.

Akumu POV:Akumu slowly twitched his ears hear the things around him and apparently he is in a not in the same lab and some people named Sam and Dean were coming and the general is wait for him to wake up. "Might as well get up angry and lash out" he thought.

Akumu opened his eyes which were dark blood red and his wolf size grew to the size of a grizzly bear and and grew 16 tails lashed at the chains around his neck and he snarled as the two known as Sam and Dean walked in front him and he growled and Dean said to the General "What's so special about this one " and the General answered "He is the only first born prince of Satan nobody knew about until now" and Akumu got scared and started to panic when the General said that to him"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU FREAKIN WEIRDO" he growled and Dean looked at Akumu and smirked as he walked closer and closer to Akumu . Then Akumu looked at his Dean's hand and saw the holy water and whined and made his size smaller until he was fox size and Dean looked at him "Oh he got scared" he chuckled and Akumu turned human again put his back against the wall " Don't use plz plz plz, I'm begging you person." he said panicking in fear and pain.

Dean turned to Sam and said "Sammy you talk to him your good a reasoning with people" he said Sam walk toward him and he said " Tell us everything you know" he asked Akumu and he told him everything and when he finished Dean said "So Let me get this straight you ran away from your duties in hell and you and some friends started a rebellion in hell, just to sum it right?" he asked and Akumu still backed in the corner "Yea that's all of it" he said to them start feel dizzy in he grabbed his head in pain"What the hell Fang...Don't send mind waves that fast you idiot" he said not noticing he said it out loud. Sam and Dean looked at each other and asked "Who is Fang, kid" Dean asked angrily and Akumu covered his mouth "Nobody..." he trailed off and Dean said "Kid tell us like right now" he growled ."No I won't ever tell you" he growled and send a message back to Fang.

Akumu looked at Dean and then closed his eyes and said" Yea I'm not telling you anything" he said and then regretting what he said cause Dean came up the dagger and stabbed Akumu in the side. *Start to cry out in agony* Dean says " Are you still not gonna talk" he asked smirking. Akumu looked at him" I'll talk! I'll talk just take the dagger out Plz" he begged and thank God that Dean took out the dagger. Dean said to him" Now Speak" he said firmly to Akumu.

Dean's POV:

 _"This kids got balls for saying no to me" he thought_ himself. Dean heard the kid literally beg to take the dagger out so he did and Sam looked at him like he was crazy."Now Speak"he said to "Akumu" that's what the kid called him self.

Akumu POV:

"O-Okay I'll speak" he mumbled told them everything "Dean is scary" he mumbled to him."I have a Twin and I can't believe I told that he was in charge cause he can't take as much pain as i can cause he feels what I feel" he said to them


End file.
